My Favorite Sin
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Roxas has been avoiding Namine lately, and she is beginning to get worried.  Is her twin brother really mad at her?  Does he hate her now?  She doesn't know.  INCEST: Roxas X Namine


X-X-X

Namine used to be really close to her brother, he used to tell her everything, and comfort her when she was down. He used to be the one that scared away the monsters from under her bed, and nurse her back to health when she was sick. However nowadays it seems like those days were now distant memories, because currently she barely can even hold a conversation with the guy!

"Good morning Roxas." The little flaxen haired girl greeted her older twin kindly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mm." The boy mumbled as he sat down at his usual spot at the kitchen table. Namine frowned he used to always ask her what was mom making for breakfast. Now though he doesn't even bother asking her he just waits, until his plate is served to him. She decided the best way to get him to talk to her was to sit next to him and try to do small talk. However when she sat down Roxas scooted away from her not even making eye contact.

"So, um Roxas what did you think of biology yesterday?" Namine asked nervously "Professor Sephiroth sure likes to give out homework, right?"

Roxas didn't answer her; his gravity defying dirty blond hair that swooped across his forehead shadowed his eyes. However even though she couldn't see his face Namine could tell he was getting mad. Just by the way he was drumming his fingers on the arms of his char. She didn't want to provoke him, but she just wanted him to talk to her.

"Uh, Roxas?"

The boy turned to her direction, and scowled at her showing his teeth as his eyes dug into hers with fury. Namine bit her lower lip as she averted her gaze from the fuming creature before her whom used to be her loving brother. She wondered if she did something wrong to make him so livid towards her.

She had no idea.

Soon enough their mother came into the dining room setting down two plates in front of the twins. Namine was about to eat, but before she did she saw the boy get up from his seat.

Their mother quirked a brow "You're not going to eat?"

Roxas shook his head "I'm not hungry can I go?"

"You're excused." Their mother replied as she picked up his plate of food and brought it into the kitchen to be wrapped. Namine sat in her chair stricken was she really that bad? Did she really do something so wrong that her own twin brother hated her guts?

She didn't have a clue.

Once the small blond got home later from school that day she found a note posted on the front door.

It said-

_Dear Roxas and Namine,_

_As I told you last week your father and I would be attending a business party for Traverse Corp. Don't worry about dinner I left you some money in the kitchen counter so you two can by pizza__._

_Roxas is in charge, be good!_

_Love Mom + Dad,_

Namine frowned she knew how tonight was going to be. Roxas would order the pizza, and once it came he would grab a few slices and then lock himself in his room. The young girl sighed pushing her shoulder length choppy light blond chunks of hair behind her ear. She always swished her hair over her shoulder, because she always found it bothersome when stray hair got in her face.

However enough talk about hair, Namine slumped down on the sofa waiting for Roxas to come home from soccer practice. When she heard the door open she barely looked over at him. The boy slipped his backpack off his shoulder and stretched. Before he walked up stairs he peaked down stairs in the basement where Namine was at. When he caught her staring back at him he quickly skidded up stairs. Namine heaved yet another sigh, and grabbed her coca cola she had on the coffee table and took a swig.

A couple hours passed and like she had predicted Roxas ordered the pizza and once it was delivered. The blond boy took three maybe four slices, and went up to his room. No, words exchanged at all Namine was beginning to feel heartbroken, what did she do to deserve this treatment?

Lying down on the sofa she contemplated on whether or not she should confront Roxas about his behavior towards her. However she was couldn't help but be cowardly because of the potential consequences. What if Roxas got even madder at her for medaling in his life? What if it wasn't even about her what if it was about something else?

Namine chewed on her lower lip she couldn't take it anymore she had to know what was going on. It was her job as a twin sister to be there for her brother no matter what, even if he didn't want her to. The flaxen haired girl marched up stairs towards Roxas's room. And as soon as she reached the door her cowardly feelings returned. That is until she heard the strangest thing on the other side of the door.

Out of pure curiosity the innocent girl pressed her ear against the door listening to the muffled sounds her brother was making.

"_N-Namine…_" she could have sworn he moaned from the other side. The longer Namine stood there listening to his erotic sounds the more she got interested. _Why is he calling my name like that? _She asked herself as she twisted the door knob.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked so Namine could open the door just a crack to see what on earth her brother was doing. To her shock she found the boy sprawled out on his bed almost totally _naked_ pleasuring himself! The only thing that was maybe covering him a little was his white long sleeve dress shirt that was unbuttoned all the way.

She blushed she had only seen her brother naked a few times and that was when they were kids! Now it was completely different, they were older, and when she was little she didn't remember her brother ever touching himself, calling her name!

"_Namine…._" He purred his voice was like silk Namine couldn't stop listening much less watching him. Roxas gripped his length with one hand, and began to pump it slowly letting out more erotic cries. The flaxen haired girl pressed her ear against the door so hard. That she accidentally lost her balance when the door moved, causing her to fall flat on her face in Roxas's domain.

Namine lifted her face from the carpeted floor supporting herself on her hands as she got up on her knees, resting her hands on her lap. Her light blue eyes met the stormy blue eyes of a shocked Roxas. He quickly covered himself up with his unmade bed covers glaring at Namine like there was no tomorrow.

"Namine, what the hell?" He screeched "Get out!"

"Not until I get some answers!" Namine said in rebottle.

"Get out!" Roxas shouted.

Namine shook her head standing up "Tell me why you've been avoiding me!"

Roxas clenched his teeth "No, go away get out of my fucking room!"

"No!" Namine refused "I need to know, tell me why you won't talk to me, and tell me why you can't even look me in the eyes!"

"Just fucking go away!" Roxas yelled.

Namine's eyes began to burn as hot tears began to blur her vision "Why do you hate me so much?" She cried trying to rub her tears away "Am I that horrible that horrible, that you disown me as a sister. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry hic I'm really hic really sorry."

For a few minutes it was just Namine hiccupping still trying to rub away the tears that were still pouring from her eyes. It was so hard to concentrate on anything that she almost didn't realize a pair of arms pulling her into a loving embrace. Her moist eyes opened finding her face being pressed against Roxas's shaky but warm body.

"Oh, Namine…." The boy whispered smoothing her hair as tears of his own began slipping down his cheeks. He buried his face into the crook of her neck holding her tightly. It was strange, it seemed like everything else that was going on faded, and it was just him and her. She sighed trying to contain her emotions that she was feeling. Until that is Roxas broke the embrace taking Namine by the shoulders firmly, forcing her to look at him.

"The only reason I was avoiding you was it wasn't your fault -nothing was your fault!" He made clear in a serious voice "I wasn't trying to avoid you or ignore you it was just…." He trailed slightly but then he continued "I couldn't face you…"

"Why?" Namine croaked she hated how her voice sounded so nauseating from crying so hard.

Roxas bit his lower lip "I can't tell you…."

"Please Roxas!" Namine pleaded grabbing his hands from her shoulders "I need to know!"

"Don't you already?" He inquired.

Namine gripped the boy's hands tighter "I want to hear you say it."

The older twin's eyes widened as he stared at his sister agape. Then he pulled himself free from her hands running his fingers through his spiky blond hair. Namine stared at him intently the boy then averted his gaze from her.

He whispered "I love you…"

"What?" Namine asked still taken aback.

"I love you!" Roxas repeated his voice echoing throughout the room.

"More than a sister?" She wanted to confirm.

He nodded "Way more than a sister."

Namine felt her cheeks burn from the confession. It was wrong, it was terribly, terribly wrong, but for some reason she didn't care. The younger twin swung her arms around the boy's neck, and pressed her lips against his. The boy's eyes shot open from his sister's sudden actions. However soon enough he closed his eyes, and began to kiss her back.

Their bodies pressed together as they both fell back onto the bed. Roxas wrapped his arms around Namine's small frame, as Namine tangled her fingers in Roxas's unruly hair. It wasn't a French kiss only lips Namine was way too shy to even commit such a move. When they both pulled apart they were breathless breathing heavily.

"I…. love…..you….too." Namine said between pants.

Roxas's eyes widened the size of dinner plates, but then softened as he creased the blond girl's cheek with one hand. The girl placed her hand over his enjoying the warmth of his hand. Namine could feel his breath tickle her skin as he moved closer to her. Their noses bumped lightly, and Namine closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her. Slowly Roxas brushed his lips against hers again, and again, and again. Until, he got the hang of it, and captured her lips for a long passionate kiss.

He bit her lower lip causing her to yelp making easy access for him to slip his devilish tongue into her mouth. Roxas explored her cavern finding her innocent tongue, and began to battle it for dominance. Namine moaned in his mouth as he ran his tongue over hers. Wanting to hear more of her musical moans Roxas tilted his head to the side, creating better access into her mouth.

"Mmph." Namine muffled as the boy pushed her on her back with him on top of her, mouths still connected. He broke away from her lips kissing her in various areas of her face, like her cheeks, forehead, eyes, mouth and nose. She gasped when she felt his hard member press against her bare thigh. As soon as he was done kissing her face, he gazed down at her flushed face.

"Now you know what you put me through every day." Roxas said his voice sounding achingly, as he pressed against her thigh harder. Namine whined feeling herself getting aroused as well. They grinded their hips together in symmetry, smacking their lips together like a magnetic attraction. The aroma in the air was practically hypnotizing them both, blocking their judgment.

"Roxas!" Namine moaned as he began to suck the sensitive spots on her throat. His lips suctioned on her neck, his hands roaming up her exposed thigh, slowly tracing up her body. Slowly, not moving from her neck he began to unbutton her blouse. Namine couldn't object being too distracted by his attention he was giving her succulent neck.

Once her shirt was unbuttoned all the way he moved away from her throat, unsure if he should continue. He studied the blond haired girl below him, her face was flushed, and she was out of breath. Roxas ran his fingers through his younger sister's silky locks, bringing one of them to his lips and kissing it.

"Namine…." He whispered in her hair "Tell me what you want."

The girl cracked open her eyes that she had closed the entire time slowly to look at her brother. His hair was wilder than what it usually was; his body was moist from the humidity that had grown in the room. As for his eyes there were mixed emotions that Namine couldn't quite pick out. Lust, doubt, shame, she wasn't so sure of them, but she knew she could pick out love from his stormy eyes.

He was waiting for her to answer she knew how worried he was by the way he was shaking. Namine took one of his hands, and laced it with hers making sure she made eye contact with the boy.

"I only want you and you alone."

"Are you sure about this?" Roxas questioned squeezing her fingers tenderly "I don't want you to make a mistake if you want to love someone else."

"Roxas, the only mistake I could make is letting you go, which I'm not planning to do, not ever!" Namine declared earning an affectionate smile from Roxas.

"Just asking." He replied leaning down, and giving Namine a long, passionate kiss on the lips. Electricity, shot through her body making every part of the young girl's body to tingle in excitement. When he pulled away, he gave her a long demonstrative stare, before he began to slip Namine's blouse off her shoulders. Even with the warm air the younger twin couldn't help, but shudder with the chills of what was going to happen next.

After her shirt was removed Roxas resumed to kissing Namine with playful brushes on her lips. She pouted at him, because he was purposely avoiding her lips. Noticing this Roxas smirked against her cheek giving her sloppy kiss on the mouth. Their tongues collided once more as Roxas viciously took control of her virgin mouth. When they finally pulled away to get some air a string of drool from Roxas's lips dripped onto Namine. She blushed slightly as she licked her already moist lips.

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into Namine, and I don't think I know either." Roxas admitted tracing her figure with his rough but gentle fingers. The boy began to pull down her skirt, to Roxas's advantage the stretchy elastic rim made it easy to pull off. So that now the only things blocking Roxas from seeing her full figures was a baby blue satin braw with matching panties.

"Hmmm." Roxas hummed with a smile noticing that her remaining attire matched her eyes. The blond beauty blushed feeling bashful under his intense stare. The boy pressed his lips onto his dear sister's belly button kissing it tenderly. Namine cooed running her hands through his spiky hair that was surprisingly soft. Roxas lifted his face up from her belly, and Namine moved her hands from his hair to his cheeks bringing him into a heated kiss.

"Why do you have to be so damn irresistible?" Roxas asked the girl, but she didn't answer she only moaned lightly begging for him to continue. He obliged his hand traveling down to the inside of her thigh. He ran his fingers over the wet patch of silk from her underwear surprised.

"You've already spilled so much and we've only just started." He purred in her ear making her feel embarrassed. Roxas kissed her neck again, but this time he bit her neck hard enough so he could taste her blood. Namine yipped from the pinch of pain she felt when he marked her throat as his. He slapped his tongue right over the wound dragging his tongue over the droplets of blood seeping from it.

He felt dirty, dirty for doing this kind of thing with his own sister. However how could he resist her when she tempted him so? She was so delicious from the inside and out, hell even her blood was sweet. It was almost like he was drinking honey wine, and was he was getting intoxicated like a drunk. He would have taken her right away if he didn't want to savor her, oh but he did he wanted to take everything slow. Like how long she made him wait for this moment, not like he had much of a choice. Yet he wanted to make her feel the same anguish like he did for such a long time.

"Roxas…." She whispered breathily turning her head over feeling herself getting dizzy. Roxas took her by her chin forcing her to look at him, his own eyes foggy with his own desire. He pressed his lips against her sore lips causing her to whimper. Her arms wound around his shoulders, moving up and down his back. The boy ran his fingers through the cleavage of her chest, feeling the thumping of her heart. Roxas swallowed hard trying to keep his composure. He sat up signaling her to do the same, she agreed to his request gradually.

Once she sat up Roxas pulled her into an embrace allowing her to nuzzle into the nook of his neck. She smooched his hard skin, as he unclipped her bra setting her globes free to be seen. He pulled down the straps completely removing the unneeded clothing discarding it to the side. Her skin was so creamy and flawless compared to his that was tan and bruised from athletics.

A smile tugged his lips as he watched his innocent sister cover up her chest. Out of impulse he pushed her back down onto the bed, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head.

Her cheeks flared as she felt him rest his nude lower body rest itself on top of her lower region. It was already totally hard, and dripping with semen. Namine didn't know how long she was staring at him, until she felt a finger tilting her head up.

"I'm sure that I'm the only naked man you've seen before, am I right?" Roxas asked and Namine nodded meekly. Roxas smiled arrogantly taking pride that he was the one and only to be seen by her virgin eyes. He took one of his free hands and pressed his palm on one of her cushiony breast. She cooed softly as his fingers began to massage the globe. His made scissor movements with his hands making the elastic-like skin pull. Namine whimpered at his touch as he pressed his hand harder on her orb squishing it up and down.

"Ah, Roxas not so hard…" Namine complained finding his pressure on her breast to hurt. Roxas ignored her plea, and just resumed to his movements with his hand, but slightly gentler. He knew he was going to break her somehow, but he didn't want to destroy her. Roxas soon switched to her other bosom giving it the same treatment. He pinched her rose bud several times, until it became hard and tender. The older twin lowered his face to her chest kissing her cleavage, dragging his tongue along the seam.

Namine just couldn't compress her moans from his tongue that mocked her so. She tried to look at Roxas but his hare shadowed his face as his mouth engulfed her right breast. "Ah" she gasped as she felt her nipple being twisted softly by her older brother's teeth. He was so unfair, his grip of her wrists were, like iron chains holding her down. Roxas drew his tongue back and forth across her bosom, his tongue dripping with saliva leaving a small puddle. Namine gasped when he decided to massage her breast while grazing his teeth on her rose bud.

When he finally moved onto the other awaiting globe, he didn't beat around the bush. He placed his mouth on it, and began to suck at her lush skin. The boy winced slightly, when he felt his twin's leg brush against his aching member, with her leg. To keep his mind form getting distracted, he continued at his work, by lapping his tongue in a circular motion around her numb bud.

As soon as he finished, he freed his sister's wrists, and then he took her hands into his, kissing both of her wrists as an apology for bruising them. To prove that she had forgiven him, Namine sat up wrapping taking the collar of the shirt he was wearing and slipping it off his shoulders. That revealed his well defined muscles, showing a still growing six-pack and all his scars that he always tried to hide. Namine leaned over, and pressed her swollen lips against his shoulder where a light scar laid from a fight he got into once. She wanted to show him that she accepted him, no matter if his body was wounded.

Namine ran her hands along his arms, and waist pressing her fingers against his muscle. Roxas's heart pounded hard, as his eyes began to get heavy from her mystifying touch. She kept running his hands along his body, slowly moving lower and lower. Until, her gullible fingers made its way down his firm shaft. Roxas's squeezed his eyes shut, hissing at the pain of his throbbing member. Namine blushed, stroking his member lightly, slightly up his chest and then back down at the tip. He clenched his teeth the whole time, and yelped when she put the uttermost pressure on him.

When she was getting braver, Namine decided to take it up a notch. Roxas expected her to stop, but when she wrapped her mouth around his cock that's what drove him insane. He screamed begging for her to have mercy on his poor, pathetic soul. However she still sucked on him slowly, trying to get used to the taste of him. The boy threw his head back in ecstasy, his hands roaming through her masses of hair. Namine grazed her teeth on his length, just like he did when he teased her breast. To her surprise the boy leaked cum into her mouth, and Roxas blushed trying to pull out of her mouth but she sucked him off.

When she finally set his member free from her lips, Roxas pounced on her pinning both her wrists to her head. His eyes looked like wild fire burning into her chilly ice blue ones. Her twin was shaking though, his hair was distorted slightly, and his teeth were chattering.

"I'm…. sorry….Namine….but….you're…killing me." Roxas panted his face dripping with sweat, causing Namine to turn beat red. It wasn't her fault that he was losing his cool it was his for not stopping her sooner. Now he was sure she'd leave him, for being the disgusting male he is. He couldn't blame her if she did, but his heart would shatter if that was her choice. He let go of her wrists that now had red rings around them from his death grip. Roxas expected her to push him off of her and run away, but instead she wound her arms around his neck.

"It's okay." Namine consoled rubbing the back of his hair, as her other hand creased his cheek "I won't leave you."

"And I won't leave you." He assured giving her a swift kiss on the lips as he gazed down at her last article of clothing. The now irritating pair of blue silk panties he grabbed the elastic band about to pull them down. Namine's cheeks burned as she lifted her hips slightly as he tore them off of her. The two of them were both now completely exposed to each other. So now Roxas could gaze at her magnificent beauty all the way through.

Her body glowed in the moonlight, contrasting to the dark atmosphere of the room. God, did he always admire her curves, all the arcs at the right places. Her hair was like a soft gold that had a glistening highlighted ring, making it almost seem like she had a halo on her head. Her eyes were like sapphire bright and crisp with the harvest moon. He lied down on top of her, and suddenly their bodies molded together like two puzzle pieces.

Their lips connected again fitting perfectly together, when Roxas pulled away from her he glided down to her Garden of Eden. The only thing keeping her pure, Roxas pushed away the curly locks of hair, revealing to him her forbidden fruit. He licked his dry lips, he felt so sinful, but he didn't care he wanted her, because he loved her and that's all that mattered.

Roxas ran his fingers along her clit, and Namine gasped, she had never, ever been touched there before. The older twin smiled stroking her insides more, with his devilish but talented fingers. She whimpered fisting at the cotton sheets of the bed. His fingers began to get sticky, as her damp pussy began to ooze juices onto his fingers. Roxas grinned feeling the thrills and chills run through his spine.

He massaged the gem with his index finger and his pointer finger, making Namine moan off the spot. She seemed to be at bliss closing her eyes, and cooing his name almost, like a sweet lullaby. Of course, he cherished her beautiful voice, but right now he wanted to make her moan. He wanted to hear her beg for him –no scratch that he wanted to hear her scream for him. As he distracted her by stroking her dripping clit, he entered the first digit into her.

Namine hissed feeling a sharp pain, as he entered his finger inside of her womb. Tears began to brim at the corners of her eyes, because it was so painful to her. Her toes curled as she let out a high yell, Roxas soothed her with a kiss muffling her cries. He could feel her insides cocoon around his finger as he drove his finger further inside of her. Namine clutched onto the sheets beginning to find the bliss in what he was doing to her. She whimpered asking for him to continue, he obliged and went further, further into her until he touched her barrier.

"Roxas!" She bawled feeling her knees buckle from underneath her. Roxas noticed this, and prevented that by placing his knee in-between, trying to keep them separate. As soon as she began to calm down a bit, the older twin added the second digit. Namine howled squeezing her eyes shut trying to get used to the feel again. Roxas lowered his head kissing her face that was damp with tears. He could taste the salty flavor on his lips as he moved his lips against her plump cheek. He felt as if his fingers were swallowed inside of her, slowly he began to move them around, trying to do scissor motions. Just to stretch out her insanely tight entrance, He winced slightly as his manhood pulsed finding her home land to be erotic.

Pressure began to build within Namine giving Roxas warning that she is about to cum. Namine could feel the sensation build inside of her, she whined not being able to control her moans as she organized. The boy slowly pulled his fingers out of her, his fingers covered in her honey. He smiled at her as he licked his fingers alluringly, causing Namine's face to heat up. Roxas smiled finding her wide-eyed innocent look to be fit for his own satisfaction. Once he drew his away his fingers that were slathered in saliva, he decided he wanted more of her sweetness.

"You taste so good Namine I just have to have more." He murmured looking down at her private area.

Roxas pushed away the curls of her womanhood gazing at her forbidden beauty. He could feel a slight blush creep on his cheeks, as he felt embarrassed for looking at her privates. However the bashfulness quickly washed away when he tasted her. _So sweet_ he thought has his tongue lapped her insides. Namine whimpered wishing that she could say more, but the pleasure he was giving her took over her voice. She moaned louder as she could feel Roxas massage her jewel with his tongue. Namine was so soft, smooth and incredibly wet against his tongue. Her sugary juices just lathered up his tongue as he pushed his tongue inside of her entrance.

"Oh… Roxas…." She gasped while she closed her legs, squeezing his head slightly as she dug her fingers through his hair. The older twin winced feeling his hair being tugged roughly. However he distracted himself as he plunged his tongue into her, until he tasted her wall. Namine mewled as she pushed his face into her virginity. As soon as he tasted the flavor of her barrier she had already came into his mouth. The younger twin gasped as she felt the orgasm explode out of her. Roxas swallowed all of her juices, and licked the remains that oozed from her vagina.

He took this moment as he licked the honey from his lips to observe the girl that was so precious to him. Her eyes were half lidded as she let out light pants, her body was moist with sweat, and her hair was tussled. While he chewed on his lower lip, Roxas wondered if she was ready for the grand finally. Was he even ready for this? Was he ready to take the innocence of his own sister? Roxas closed his eyes, trying to contemplate on what his next move was going to be. He could just continue, but what if she wasn't ready? And what if he said just stopped, would she be hurt? He had no idea he needed time to think…

"Roxas?" Namine called making him lose his train of thought.

"What?" He snapped but then seconds later regretted it when he saw the girl's flinch in fright. She sat up on the bed wrapping her arms around her upper body, her head turned as her cheeks were as red as a rose.

"Look I know what you're thinking…." She started her voice weak almost sounding broken "But I respect any decision you make, because I love you and that's all that matters."

"That is not all that matters!" The boy shouted grabbing the girl by the shoulders pushing her back onto the bed.

"W-what do you mean? Roxas what's wrong?" Namine asked her voice shaking.

"Don't you get it at all?" He growled "Namine, don't you see the complications that comes with me, your brother, _your twin brother_ loving you in this way?"

Namine's eyes began to water as these words he spoke to her became very unclear to her "B-but Roxas I don't understand..."

"Namine, how can you not understand?" Roxas broke his voice cracking as he could feel tears well up in his eyes "You're not supposed to love me, you can't love me I'm your brother, you weren't a church girl for nothing, were you? I swear I remember when you used to recite quotes from the Bible all the time."

Namine rubbed her eyes as tears began to pour when he said "Namine, you're an idiot don't you realize the sins that you have done, that I have done!"

Namine bit her lip trying to respond, but all that came out was just a distasteful sob. Roxas was not sitting on the edge of his bed, looking like he was about to get up and leave. The younger one's eyes watered, she couldn't handle that, she couldn't handle watching him leave. Not after what they started, not after all the feelings they had expressed for one another. So she did the only thing she could do, she encircled her arms around his waist holding him tightly so that he couldn't leave. The older boy jumped slightly in surprise of her actions. He took her wrists and was about to pry her arms off of him, but then as her cheek pressed against his back, he froze. Tears, she was crying, of course he already knew that before. However just the feeling against his skin made his heart clench.

"Please don't leave me!" Namine bellowed closing her burning eyes "I don't want you to ignore me or my feelings anymore. I can't handle that don't you understand? I can't handle that!"

Roxas bit his lower lip almost choking on the words "I know."

"Then please." She whispered so lightly he almost didn't hear her "Don't leave me -not like this."

"Okay…" He murmured, Namine pulled her arms away from Roxas's waist, without him having to remove her arms himself. When he faced Namine again, this time he didn't just see his sister. This time He didn't feel like he was a molester, no, this time he saw Namine as a real woman. He saw her as a woman that he'd love for eternity, and never let go of no matter what the cause. Roxas turned his entire body to look at Namine fully, her eyes were blotchy from all the tears, and she was sitting her knees in a "w" like way. He leaned towards her he tilted her chin up so he could look her dead in the eyes.

"Namine, this time I won't try to back out, I mean it I'm not going to leave you, not ever." Roxas promised speaking the truth through his heart. Namine's could feel more tears well up in her eyes. However she was cut off from breaking into sobs when Roxas covered her mouth with his. The kiss they shared at this moment was loving, warm and passionate an unbelievable mix that they'd always remember.

When Roxas pulled away from her he looked down at Namine with starry eyes. If eyes could smile Namine's eyes would smile the brightest. Since right when he looked at them his heart began to swell with old and blossoming emotions.

"Wow." Roxas gasped not taking his eyes off hers.

"That was beautiful." Namine whispered with happy tears running down her face.

Roxas nodded in agreement, and then slowly he pushed Namine so that her back would fall onto the bed gracefully. He was on top of her kissing her neck, face, shoulder blade anything of hers. And as soon as he pulled away he laced his fingers with hers looking at her with a sober expression.

"Tell me the truth, are you ready?"Roxas asked as he got up and positioned himself by her entrance.

Namine let out a deep sigh looking up at him as if she had went through everything and back "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You know I love you, right?" He asked giving her fingers an affectionate squeeze.

"Of course." Namine responded returning the gesture with one of her lovely smiles.

"Don't look away." He told her, and she nodded keeping her eyes on him as he entered her slowly. An ear piercing scream escaped out of her as he went inside of her. Roxas bit his lower lip not knowing whether to stop where he was or keep going. Her cries became louder, as he chewed the bottom of his lip. Roxas could feel her insides tighten around his length.

"Why does she have to be so-god-damn tight?" His brain shouted as he decided to go deeper inside of her. Namine cried trying to take the pain as he took away her last piece of innocence she had. She felt like he was ripping her insides apart, as he tore away at her virginity. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as choked out sobs began to start. Roxas tried to soothe her pain by kissing her, and whispering sweet nothings to her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Roxas asked her figuring that he might have just gone too far. He winced as he could feel her finger nails racking at his back as his member was still inside of her. Namine's eyes were watering as she shook her head trying to contain herself. Roxas pressed his lips to hers muffling out the cries of agony that he was hearing.

"Don't….lie….to…..me." He told her between kisses, but she still shook her head for no. The boy felt like he had no other choice, than to just pull out it was obvious she wasn't enjoying this. He couldn't stand the misery that was stained on her face. So he began to pull out, but when he tried, Namine with all her might wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him there.

"No!" She cried "Please don't stop!"

"But Namine you're hurt…"

"I don't care!" Namine wailed "I want this I want you, body and soul!"

Roxas didn't know how to argue with her, so he just followed her commands and plunged inside of her deeper. Until his full length was inside of her, Namine screamed as she could feel his member touching her barrier. This is when the older twin began to move his hips against hers. Namine bit her lip closing her eyes tightly as he broke away her cherry. Roxas tried hard not to panic when he saw blood dripping down her leg. He tried to remind himself that this was normal when girls were still virgins. So he continued his motions with his hips, trying to keep himself sturdy so he didn't crush the girl.

"Roxas…." She moaned "H-harder…."

The older twin blushed at her request, but he did it he slammed his hips into her, causing her to hiss. Roxas licked his lips in anticipation that if he tried this again, but a bit faster she'd give him more encouragement. So he did by accelerating his speed a bit, and plunging harder within her. As a result the girl's moans began to flourish she howled his name begging for him to continue. This of course he did, Roxas groaned as she began to move her hips semantically with his. However they both knew the end was drawing near, and so Roxas chose to make this meaningful.

He rocked his hips against hers with all he had, causing Namine to moan in great pleasure. He himself was moaning in bliss as he enjoyed his manhood being cradled inside of her realm. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world. However it was all coming to an end, and Roxas at last gave his final thrust.

"R-Roxas!" Namine shouted for the last time, before they both climaxed together. All their liquids mixing together as Roxas let out a throaty growl as he collapsed onto Namine. Both of them were breathing hard, with their fingers still laced together. Once Roxas pulled out of her, he whipped off the sweat that was dripping from his forehead, he rolled off of Namine.

"Be….honest…" Roxas panted as he glanced at Namine "Was….it….bad?"

Namine shook her head as she tried to control her breaths she said "Not…for….a…..moment."

Roxas smiled at Namine whom returned the smile as he moved closer to her, tilting his head down to kiss her lips. When he pulled away from her the two of them blushed looking down at each other.

"We should probably take a shower before mom and dad gets home." Roxas suggested

Namine nodded trying to get up but she felt a sharp pain and winced.

"Namine, are you okay?" He asked in a half panicky tone.

"Yes, just a little sore is all, now about that shower…" She continued.

Roxas smiled "Do you want to take one together?"

"Only if you carry me to the bathroom." The girl bargained.

"Fine with me." Roxas agreed as he sat up on the bed, and pushed himself off the edge and got up. He walked over to the other side of the bed, and picked up Namine off from the bed bridle style. She wrapped her arms around his broad neck, and looked up and beamed at him. Roxas smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her head. If he was destined to go to hell for all his sins, he would be sure to let the devil know that she was his favorite sin.

X-X-X

Phew, that story took me forever to finish, trust me I don't know what possessed me to write an incest story. However I wrote it, and to tell you the truth I had some weird surge going through me when I wrote it. To be honest I had this weird drunk or high feeling when I wrote it. Not that I've ever been drunk or high, but just a weird rush of dizziness. As I began to write it, I began to listen to a lot of Paramore songs. Mostly the song called Decoded, because I felt that the beat of the song went well with this story. I honestly don't know why, but to me it did. Well that's about it with me and my loony thoughts when I wrote this story.

I hope you all liked it, whomever took the time to read this!

Please review!


End file.
